This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this Cancer Genetics Network (CGN) pilot proposal is to identify genetic, environmental and family history risk factors for pancreas cancer. Because of the high rapid mortality rate for pancreatic cancer patients (less than three years), the existing pancreas cancer family database in the Cancer Genetics Network of eight centers is relatively small. UCI will collaborate with the Northwest Cancer Genetic Network in Seattle (who has collected about 150 pancreatic cases and 250 relatives to date) to expand this database in order to prepare for more extensive data analysis research by the CGN. The database that will be shared is UCI IRB approved HS# 97-464 the Informatics Database used securely by all eight Cancer Genetic Centers. There is no direct involvement of the Northwest Cancer Genetic Center with UCI subjects or with UCI subject identifiable data.